The shadow that haunts me
by summer4stars
Summary: One night everything changed, Tris is cursed with powers she doesn't understand, by a man who lives in the shadows. Tris is starting high school but things are never normal around her. As Shadow man closes in on her, it's up to her to get them out of the mess she was cursed with. But in the end is there something bigger behind the shadow? Maybe a well known evil blonde lady?
1. Chapter 1

Tris's POV

_"Ladies all across the world_  
_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_  
_If you're with me, let me see your hands_  
_Stand up and salute_  
_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_  
_Representing all the women, salute, salute!"_

blared from my speakers. A cool breeze blows through my window, making my skin tingle and feel alert and awake. The moonlight shone into my room lighting up the darkest depths of my bedroom, It gave the room an eerie glow.

I live alone, I have ever since it happened. At first my family were worried when i decided to move out. They used to come and visit me everyday bringing gifts saying how much they missed me. Not any more.

They stopped a few months ago. Now they only drop by at the odd occasion.

_"Representing all the women, salute, salute!"_

The song finished. Leaving me to be surrounded in silence. I gazed out the window and stare at the neighbors houses' roof. You might think why on earth am i staring at the opposing roof. Well let me tell you I'm not like most girls in many ways.

I still have nightmares about the night it happened. The night i got my powers.

**FLASHBACK**

_Torrents of rain pelt down heavily. The slapping sound of my footsteps echo as i dash through a puddle. I make my way up the road to the crossing junction when i see a figure in black. The figure was almost like a shadow in the night. You don't see it unless you know it's there._

_I keep on jogging aware of the looming shadow up ahead. I glance back to see if anyone else is up at this time of night. Across the street was an old hunch-back lady walking her dog, but she looked pre-occupied by her phone call._

_I thought back to the party i had just left, my friend, Robert was throwing for his 15th birthday. My friends had dragged me along as Robert apparently had a crush on me and wanted me to come. But it was my first party because my parents were over controlling and strict about parties and curfues. Although i can't complain, my parents have always respected my wishes and supported me. My family is rich, not to brag, but My father works high up in the government and my mother is a famous fashion designer. They always told me to never talk to strangers, just like every other parent worries._

_I come up to the ally way where the figure lurks. I start to pick up my pace to pass the strange shadowy figure, but a hand flies out and grabs my arm, pulling me back and into the ally. A hand covers my mouth, giving off the smell of lemon grass and sage in a manly musk. I struggle under his grip, but it never loosens, only gets tighter._

_His warm breath brushes my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I pick my foot up and jab the heel of my wedge stiletto boots into his foot, probably breaking his foot. He yelps in pain and i break free from his grip and i sprint out of the ally._

_The pounding of my heartbeat becomes a climaxing throb in my ears, becoming louder. I turn the corner into freedom. But instead of the chilly night air sweeping the hair off my face, its cooling the sweat that is running down my forehead like a calm waterfall. Instead i run into a wall. I step back, rubbing my head from the impact. Then i realize . It's not a wall. It's a man. The shadow man again, in his same black attire making him go unseen from a distance._

_He goes to grab my hand, but i bite it making him groan, his voice sounding deeper than before. I quickly sprint off._

_I reach my street and start to feel light headed. The smell of lemon grass and sage reaked everywhere. It's like no matter where i go, it will follow and haunt me. My skin starts to tingle and i see beams of light. I look around trying to find the source. But it's coming from nowhere. That is until i glance down._

_My outstretched hand is cracked and light seeps through. My skin starts to disappear. For a horrifying second i think that i'm going to become nothing, just beams of light. until the light dims and glows purple. I watch as the light fades, to my skin. I quickly check myself over but instantly stop._

_Oh. No. What are mum and dad going to say about this._

_On my wrist is a tattoo. I always wanted a tattoo but my parents said it would be inappropriate for my age. Being almost 15 i conceded. But now they're going to think i went behind their backs and did it. I don't even know how it got there. I didn't notice it when i was running away._

_Well at least the tattoo is cool. It's of a raven in flight but it's also being consumed by flames. It could represent me being attacked but trying towards freedom._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears fill my eyes. You may think hey don't cry you've got amazing powers. But they ruined my life. They make me live in fear that I'll hurt someone or they'll find out and I'll become a science experiment. That's why I've grown away from my friends. That's why tomorrow i'm going to a new school, for a fresh start and to start off senior year.

I close my eyes thinking about the year ahead and relax back into my sofa. Letting the calm wind cool my face from the sticky summer air.

I open my eyes to get up, but stop in my tracks.

A shadowy figure, stands on the roof i was staring at earlier. It's him. Shadow man. He's the reason i can't forget about that night. He's the one constantly reminding me of it as soon as i find a reverie to steal myself away into. He's there. And he's always been there.

Please follow and favourite and review! Reviews encourage me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's POV**

He's back. He's coming after me again. I don't know why.

The atmosphere is exactly like that night, the rain beating down on my face creating a sorrowful setting. I'm running. I look back to see the shadow that haunts me chasing me. My breath catches as i slip down an ally, desperately trying to escape my attacker. But i stop dead in my tracks. A dead end. I'm trapped.

I turn frantically, trying to find an exit to escape through. But nothing. He lingers at the mouth of the ally, spying around in case we had attracted anyone's attention. Obviously finding nothing, he strode forward, his hands outstretched. I try desperately to will my powers to work, but nothing came. It's like i couldn't use them with him, because he gave them to me.

He wraps his firm, broad hands around my neck. My lungs grasp for air. Making me start to choke. This only fuels him to dig his long, fat fingers in more. The burning sensation in my lungs grow, making me feel weak. I can picture my lungs slowly shrivelling up. I start to see the world all pixelated. Black spots appear in my vision.

Suddenly there's a burst of light. Maybe my powers hadn't failed me. I heard a high pitch scream. The shrilling bursting my eardrums. I realised i could finally breath again, as the hands had released me. But it was too late. I collapsed on the floor, my knees giving way to my weight. I caught a last sniff of the terrorising smell of lemon grass and sage. A smell that's supposed to be clean. But it's not. To me, it's death. Then everything went black.

**SORRY I'M EVIL! PAGE BREAK! ;)**

BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

Was that a heart monitor? Where am i?

Questions swam through my head, none of which i had the answer to. Then i remembered what had happened. I opened my eyes.

BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

But i was only met by a white ceiling. My white ceiling. Relief rushed through me. I hadn't been hurt, it had all been just a dream.

BEEEEP!

Ugh. It's school today. My first day at my new school. Great. (note sarcasm).

BEEEEP!

I get up slowly and turn off my alarm clock. I look at the time. 7:00. OH NO! I was supposed to get up at 6:30. I'm going to be soo late and it's only my first day. I quickly go into my walk in closet and pick out an out fit for the day. I end up wearing a black sparkly top with a black cardigan, lilac skinny jeans and my favourite black combat boots. I turn to my mirror. Time to work my magic.

You see i don't want to be know as the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Not that I'm ashamed of who my parents are. It's just Beatrice is their little girl and i am definitely not the girl i used to be. Plus it's just easier if people find out. Your probably asking why am i going on about this, what are you going to do. Well i am going to school but not looking like me. With my powers i can change into whoever and whatever i want. But of course i stay mostly me. That's not all i can do with my powers. Over the 2 years that i've had them, me being almost 17. I've learnt to work with the elements, shape shifting, mind reading, invisibility, superhuman strength, omnilinguilism (understanding any language), wall crawling, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Intelligence and i can also move objects. I'm working on many more.

My skin starts to tingle as i think about what i want to look like. I watch as my long blonde hair becomes dark brown with lighter highlights. My blue-grey, stormy eyes become a piercing green. I keep my nose as it is, long as i feel i would be lying to those around me if i perfected it, just like my height. I'm small and i plan to keep it that way.

But when i look at myself now. I don't feel like Beatrice any more, i am Tris. Tris...I can't remember my last name. Oh well. I look back at the time again, 7:05.

I grab my purple messenger bag, that has in black writing "DAUNTLESS CHIC" and run down the stairs, two at a time.

My mother owns a really famous company called Dauntless. It's probably her most famous clothing line for teens.

I walk down the hall when i reach the bottom and into the kitchen. I go to the fruit bowl and grab an apple and granola bar. I head to the side door that leads to my garage. I turn the handle and walk in.

I have two cars so that i can say one of them is my mum's and say my dad is on business. I ponder over which car i should take. In the end i decide to take the black Lamborghini. When i do this i can't help but remember my old best friend Susan who would have been proud of me picking a car that matched my outfit. Susan was Roberts older sister and that's how Robert started to have a crush on me as i was always going round to Susan's house. **( note: in this story Susan is normal with a passion for fashion i thought that maybe if she hadn't grown up in abnegation she would turn out like this.)**

I hop in my car and open the garage door. I put the keys in the ignition and drive. I make it onto the main road then turn the radio on.

Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet  
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

I start sing along, as this is one of my favourite songs.

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

I pull into my new school called Chicago high. Before i was going to the school the other side of town called, abnegation school. Of course not everyone who went there was selfless but they were just strict that you should help others.

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

I pull into a parking space in the middle of the car park.

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude

I switch off the engine, with it, the radio turned off. I open the door of my car and stepped out. The sun rays shone brightly, it's heat warming my skin. I smiled as i started to walk to the building, locking my car. No one had notice me yet and i was glad as i don't like attention any way. I look both ways before crossing to the other side of the car park. Nothing. I start to cross.

Suddenly there's a loud screeching that send adrenaline through my body waking me up. Round the bend zooms a yellow beetle. I start to pick up my pace. The car keeps coming closer, not slowing down. It's probably going at least 40mph in a 5mph zone. What happens if the car squishes me? No, it won't. I'll use my powers. But then people will know about me.

I pick up my pace more. i reach the middle of the road. The car about 1metre away, hurtling towards me. I pick up my pace. Now only 50cm away. I close my eyes waiting. I feel something heavy ram into me, knocking me over.

**A/N: Ha Ha! Cliff hanger! What do you think? What do you think hit her? Please review! Goal: 10 reviews for the next chapter? Song is Rude by Magic.**

**Please follow and favourite, i like to know if people are enjoying it or there's something wrong.**

**Peace Out Girl scout!**

**-S4S **

**(summer4stars)**


	3. Chapter 3

**previously**

I pick up my pace more. i reach the middle of the road. The car about 1metre away, hurtling towards me. I pick up my pace. Now only 50cm away. I close my eyes waiting. I feel something heavy ram into me, knocking me over.

**Tris' POV**

Pain sparks down my arm. My whole body felt heavier than usual. I hear gasps and the whole car park was silent. Different from the noisy chatter before, I open my eyes to see some one lying on top of me. Oh thank goodness it wasn't the car. But In a blink the person was gone. All I saw was black. I sat up. I catch a glimpse of a black shadowy figure disappearing behind the school building.

I blinked. This was all so surreal, but then again I'm not exactly normal. Ever since that night nothing has been normal. I guess nothing normal happens to abnormal people?

I glanced around to see everyone staring at me. Oh great! Just what I want! I think sarcastically.  
People start rushing over to me to see if I'm ok.

"Are you ok?" A girl with long brown hair who looks pretty asks.

"Of course she's not Shauna! Christina almost ran over her in that stupid car of hers!" A handsome tanned boy replies to the girl, who I'm guessing is Shauna. I nodded my head in response. (Note: in this story all the gang are in the same year)

Honestly I don't know what to say or do. I can't say I've never been in weird and awkward situation like this before, but this is entirely new. The girl held out her hand to me. I accepted it, grasping it and let her pull me up.

I notice when I'm standing up right that a small crowd has formed around me. Feeling light headed I clutch hold of Shauna's arm, to keep me up right.

"Thanks." I say meeting her eyes. She has green, kind eyes yet they still showed that she was not to be messed with. Not that I was going to mess with her, she seems nice and I don't want to make many enemies. As that means they'll be out to get me and I have enough secrets for at least 10 people, so it won't be hard to find something to hold against me.

The crowd starts muttering and clears a pathway for a tall girl. She has short dark brown hair, overall she looked really pretty. When she sees me her eyes light up and she rushes towards me.

"OMG. I'M SOO SORRY! I didn't see you..."She rambled on, all I caught was: "...Listening to the radio..."

"Christina we all told you your car was evil!" It was the guy who said it. Christina glared at him.

"Zeke! Don't offend my Baby!" She joked slapping his arm playfully. I guess the guys name is Zeke. She then turned towards me again.

"I'm really sorry. Are you alright? I'm Christina by the way" She smiles at me, but glares at Zeke when he snorts holding in laughter. He obviously found this situation funny.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm Tris. You should really listen to Zeke, other wise I'm never getting in your car." I say. She just rolls her eyes and laughs, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Zeke smirks while Shauna laughs.

"Hey what do have first lesson?" Shauna asks. I notice that the crowd was starting to disappear now that nothing exciting was happening.

"Um, well I need to go to reception to get it." I say, fiddling with the shoulder strap on my bag. Was that the shadow? The shadow that haunts me? If he ruined my life and possibly tried to kill me, then why did he save me?

"Ok, let's go then!" Zeke says, slinging an arm over Shauna's shoulder then his other arm other me.

We start walking towards the main building. People stare at me. Well I guess it's because I was almost run over by a car. Or the fact that this guy I only just met has his arm on my shoulder. Considering the jealous glares I get, it may be both.

We turn down a corridor and through a set of large doors. We arrive in a smart looking office with a long sliver desk with a kind looking lady behind it. There is plush looking black chairs and beanbags with a coffee table in the middle.

"Hi there, I'm Tori. How may i help you?" The lady behind the desk says looking up from the computer that she was typing quickly on.

"Um, I'm looking for my schedule. My name's Tris." I say, I really hope she doesn't ask for my last name. I remember it was similar to my real last name.

"What's your last name?" She asks. Oh no. What am I going to do. Wait um.

"Prier." I blurt out before i can stop myself. "It's spelt P-R-I-E-R." I added making sure they all knew i was not a Prior. Christina looked like she wanted to say something then thought better of it.

"Ok, here's your schedule and locker number, have a nice day. See you guys in music." She says handing me a sheet of paper. We mutter a chorus of "Thanks", "Bye" or "Yeah" before heading out of the office. I look down at my timetable. Before I even get to read it someone snatches it out of my hand. Christina. She squeals.

"We have all the same classes together and we're locker neighbors! It was meant to be!" She says giving me my timetable and dragging me away from the others. I get dragged down too two different corridors before she stops at some lockers.

"Here we are!" She says smiling and unlocking her locker. I finally get to read my timetable.

Tris Prier - 467

1 period - Music - Tori

2 period - Science - Mrs. Matthews

3 period - Maths - Max

\- LUNCH-

4 period - French - Jack

5 period - English - Johanna

6 period - Sports - Amar

Why are all the teacher called by their first name's except Mrs Matthews. Maybe she just has an embarrassing name? I open my locker and take out a pencil case, note book and two text books for my next classes. I close my locker and turn to Christina.

"Ok, let's go!" She says looping her arm through mine. As we walk down the hall, people whisper. It's stuff about me getting almost run over. I guess that doesn't happen alot. As I turn the corner I see something black vanish around the corner the other end of the hall. It's then that I realize that maybe the shadow wants me to remember. He wants to follow me, haunt me. He wants to get revenge for running away. That means he's here, In my school. No matter where I go he will follow me. At that very moment he walks around the corner. And I don't mean shadow man.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously_**

It's then that I realize that maybe the shadow wants me to remember. He wants to follow me - haunt me. He wants to get revenge for me running away. That means he's here, in my school. No matter where I go he will follow me. At that very moment he walks around the corner. And I don't mean shadow man.

**Tris's POV**

His eyes are striking. My breath catches. A deep blue, like the ocean. An ocean that I could get lost in. Wait..What? Ignore what I just said. I don't get to see any more of him before i'm shoved into the class room. Christina smirked at me. She had probably seen me staring at him. Oh no. She seems like one of those gossipers. Although she is my friend, right?

"Oh, Tris has a crush! Tris has a crush!"She sings in a sing song voice, grinning from ear to ear. I whacked her arm and glared at her.

"Shut up, I do not! I don't even know him. He doesn't even know i exist." I mutter pulling her down in a seat. She huffed but felt it alone.

"Who does Tris have a crush on?" It came from behind me. I turned around to see Shauna. That explains how she knew my name. I quickly turned to Christina and gave her the 'Don't you dare' look. She got the message and sat back in her chair.

"No one, Chris just thinks i have a crush on some guy." I say trying to play it cool and laugh it off. Shauna doesn't look convinced and she looks over at Christina who looks like she's about to burst. Please No!

"Hi, I'm Marlene." A pretty girl next to Shauna says. She looks friendly.

"Hey, i'm Tris" I say smiling at Marlene. At that moment Tori walks in. Thank goodness, that means I don't have to face any more questions.

"Ok class, today we're going to be singing in groups of four. Today just for once, I'll let you pick."As soon as those words leave Tori's mouth, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. It was Marlene.

"Hey, do you want to be in a group with me, Shauna and Chris? We've never had an all girls group before!"She says looking really excited. Well I can't rain on her parade. Plus she's given me no reason to dislike her - yet.

"Sure, I'd love to." I say standing up and joining their circle. We put our heads together and started arguing about what song we should sing. As we finally decided and gave out parts, Tori called for silence.

"Ok, who would like to go first?" She says scanning the crowd. Her eyes land on me a few times but I don't put my hand up. If anything I look at the floor to avoid her gaze. Though I could still feel it on my skin. Beside me Christina's hand goes up and our group glares at her, but she takes no notice. Finally Tori picks a boy down the other end of the class room. He looks alot like Zeke but a bit shorter. I hear a few groans, presumably from the rest of his group.

"Ok, Uriah's group. Your up!"Tori says before climbing of the mini stage the music room has. The stage has velvet red curtains hung at the sides. A group of boys got up from their chairs and climbed on stage. Then I noticed one of the boys was him. The boy with the deep blue eyes. I took in all his details this time. He has short tussled dark hair and a hooked nose. He is very tall and muscular. The perfect mix for the schools heart throb. I noticed that Zeke is in his group and so is another dude. The other dude has blonde wild hair and judging by the way Christina is looking at him, she has a crush on him. That's right I know some things about love.

The music starts and they start to sing heartbreak girl by 5 seconds of summer. (Love this song) They were actually really good. But the whole time I was looking into his eyes. Him. There's something about him that's hidden. That he's showed no one. I can sense it.

They get a big round of applause as they sit down. Then Tori pointed towards us. Oh god i feel ill. I'm not that great of a singer and I definitely had never sung in front of an audience before.

We got up from our seats and carefully made our way onto the stage. We got into our places and I pick up an electric guitar. Marlene went to the drums and Shauna and Christina stood either side of me since i was starting. I started playing. I'm actually pretty good considering I haven't played in a while. Then i start singing. The whole time i keep glancing in his direction.

[Me:]  
Mama, mama, mama made me the way I am  
My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind

Shauna and Chris start doing a dance along to me singing. I walk over to where Marlene is and we lean back to back against each other as she starts to sing.

[Marlene:]  
And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see

[All:]  
I know, I know, I'll never be perfect  
I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go, put your new shoes on  
The new you on

We all jump into the air, just enjoying the moment.

We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

[Christina:]  
Mama, mama, mama made me the way I am  
She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high

[Shauna:]  
And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see

[All:]  
I know, I know, I'll never be perfect  
I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go, put your new shoes on  
The new you on

We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

I know, I know, I'll never be perfect  
I know, I know, but I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go, put your new shoes on  
The new you on

We are who we are, who we are, pretty's just a petty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines, I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me

And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

[Me:]  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me

We were actually really good. The whole room is silent and I start to think we were bad. I look over to him. He's just smiling then he starts to clap, bringing everyone to cheer. We made our way back to our seats. People clap us on the back. I zone out for the rest of the lesson till the bell rings. We all get up to go to our next lessons. We walk out the door and down the hall.

"Wow, Tris your a great singer!" Christina says bouncing up and down. She is obviously happy with our performance. Just then suddenly someone rammed me into the lockers. He held me high up, holding the collar of my cardigan. I struggled under his grip. I could see the others freaking out and Christina and Shauna tried to get him off me, while Marlene went to get help. I looked down at him. Oh god. Please no! He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Did you miss me, Bea?"He smirked. How did he know? I looked different, how did he know? Terror ran though me. He knew. He has to know. But how could he? That's when it struck me, he is one. A power hunter. He is probably not the only one. But now he is going to ruin my life and try to kill me. And he won't stop until he's done it.

**A/N: How was that? Who do you think is the power hunter? Please review! It means a lot to me.**

**Goal: 10 reviews till next chapter.**

**Please follow and favourite as well! It really encourages me to write more!****  
**

**-S4S**

**(summer4stars)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously_**

"Did you miss me, Bea?" He smirked. How did he know? I looked different, how did he know? Terror ran though me. He knew. He has to know. But how could he? That's when it struck me, he is one. A power hunter. He is probably not the only one. But now he is going to ruin my life and try to kill me. And he won't stop until he's done it.

**Tris' POV**

I struggled under his grip. Shauna and Christina finally managed to rip him off me. I slump down on the floor, trying to catch my breath. He is about to walk away before I grab his arm. He tries to pull free but I use my super strength. I mean it's not like any one will notice. Well except him. I pull him down so he is ear level. I slowly lean in to his ear. I start to whisper.

"I don't know what your talking about, but you better be careful who you pick your fights with," He gives off a small whimper as I crush his wrist to emphasise my point. "Do we have an understanding idiot?"I say snarling. I really hate this guy. He meekly nods his head. I let go of his wrist and he starts to run away. I turn to Shauna and Chris. They look totally dumbfound. I smirk at them.

"Who was that Loser?"I say. I already knew who he was. I was trying to give the image to them and him that him and I, did not know each other. It convinced them.

"Oh that's..."Shauna started but got cut off by Marlene running down the hall.

"Tris are you ok? I couldn't find anyone. What happened to Peter?"She asks looking confused. There you have it. Peter. Man I hate that guy.

"Yeah."I say then Christina goes into a rant about how I scared Peter off. Then we started walking off to class, we were probably going to be late - but then we had a good reason. Yeah i was jumped in the corridor, but don't worry I used my powers to protect myself. Jeez, sometimes I think it's a curse.

"I'd never seen Peter that scared before, he looked like he wet himself!"We walked into the class room laughing. We stopped as soon as we saw Mrs Matthews face. She look like she had been sucking something sour and was about to explode - She probably is.

"Do you know how late you are? Ten minutes! What where you doing?"She says maintaining a purse lip expression that made her look evil. But you never know she could be evil.

"I'm sorry Mrs Mathews, I got attacked in the corridors."I say sitting down in a chair next to Christina at a lab bench. She looked surprised by that response.

"Right, well - er, on with class."She says turning back to the white board to finish explaining. I looked back and found Peter. I gave him a smirk and then turned around. Christina leaned in next to me and whispered,

"Wow, Mrs Matthews is never that nice! She would never let me off, even when i had to go to the nurse."Christina looked all giddy with excitement, but that unsettled me. Sometimes I wonder weather i have some power that makes people like me. But then again I had my fair share of enemies. The lesson was boring as I already new everything thanks to my superhuman intelligence. We got up and went to Maths. When we reached the classroom i sat next to Christina, again. I could feel someone staring at me. I lean over and whisper to Christina while Max goes through a maths sum.

"There's someone staring at me, who is it?" I ask her and she turns her head around to face behind us. A seconds later Christina turns back around to face the front, smirking. I nudge her.

"Who was it? Why are you smirking?"I say confused.

"Tris, Christina why are you talking?"Max says loudly, and I realize the whole class is watching us. I try hard not to blush and reply,

"We weren't Max." He looks unconvinced and angry.

"Then what is the answer to the question on the board." I look over and read the question:

Here is a famous prize problem that Sam Loyd issued in 1882, offering $1000 as a prize for the best answer showing how to arrange the seven figures and the eight 'dots' ..8.9.0. which would add up to 82 . Ok that's pretty simple._ (A/N: Sorry if you find this easy, I couldn't find anything else and I'm not 16 or 17.)_

"The dot over a number signifies that it is a repeater which would go on for ever, as when we endeavor to describe 1/3 decimally as 0.33333 . . . . (etc) With a series of numbers we place the dot over the first and last, as with 0.97979797979 . . . (etc) The remarkable feature being that a proper fraction divided by 9s e.g. 46/99 is exactly equal to the numerator with the repeater sign followed by the decimal." I say looking into Max's eyes. He looks completely shocked. Ha fool thought i was gonna get it wrong.

"Y-yes, how did you know that?"He stutters. I just shrug my shoulders. In my rear view I can see Christina gaping at me. Well she's not helping the alibi of actually listening.

"I told you, I was listening."I say leaning back in my chair.

"Er, right."He rubbed out the other sum and started writing a new one. Christina turned to me.

"How did you know that? Even the people who were listening didn't know that" She asks disbelievingly, shaking her head. I smirk and tap my head. She just rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath. That was close. If any one asks, I got tutored by my brother who is now in college. But wait Christina never told me who was staring at me. I turn to her and nudge her.

"You never told me who was staring at me."I say. Christina starts to grin. She leans in to my ear and whispers...

**A/N: Aw i know you probably hate me at the moment. But it wouldn't be exciting if i didn't keep you guessing. Who do you think it is?**

**Please give support it really encourages me to write. I feel like this story is good to you guys, but i don't get that many reviews considering the amount of people who read it. **

**I'm also thinking of becoming a beta reader but ****I'm not sure if i'm good enough or anyone would use me. Should I?**

**Goal: 15 reviews? 15 follows and favourites?**

**Peace Out Girl Scouts!**

**-S4S**

**(summer4stars)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Previously**

"How did you know that? Even the people who were listening didn't know that" She asks disbelievingly, shaking her head. I smirk and tap my head. She just rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath. That was close. If any one asks, I got tutored by my brother who is now in college. But wait Christina never told me who was staring at me. I turn to her and nudge her.

"You never told me who was staring at me."I say. Christina starts to grin. She leans in to my ear and whispers...

**Tris's Pov**

"Al." She pulls away. Al? Who is Al? I'm guessing Al is short for something like Alfred or Albert. But who is Al? I looked back at the rest of class trying to spot someone who looked like an Al. But no. Everyone seemed too bored to actually behave like themselves. It was understandable. I was bored as i already knew everything. Not to be boastful. But the only thing i didn't know was who is Shadow man? Oh and now make that who is Al, as well?

I give up looking for Al. I turn back around and make an effort to look like i'm listening. Looking up and and gazing at the board, then dipping my head and doodling on my notes. Finally the bell rings for lunch. Everyone springs up from their seats and rushes to the door before Max dismisses us. I get up and follow Christina as she leads us back to our lockers. She leads me along a corridor and turns right into another. She walks down it with a bounce in her step.

"Who is Al?"I ask as we arrive at our lockers. I dump my books into the locker.

"You'll have to wait and see. You'll meet him at lunch."She says tapping her nose, like i had earlier. Hey that's my thing! I glare at her and slam my locker shut. She laughs and runs off, ditching me. Ugh! I can't believe her! I roll my eyes and start jogging in the direction she ran in.

I reached a dead end and backed up and turned right. Jeez, why did this school have to be soo confusing? I see a trail of people heading into a room with double doors. I'm late, considering the people going in the lunch hall look like nerds. I slow down as i approach the doors. I pull open the door. I am met with a sight i have never seen before. People jumping off tables and shouting sit in the corner closest to the service hutch. Over the other side closest to me and the door sit nerds, who seem to be doing homework. In the middle and a group who are laughing and huddling together. At the side is a group who look stuck up. They seem to be looking at everyone and talking loudly. Then In the far corner is a group of dull looking people who just eat their food. Is there clicks in this school? Which one was Christina in?

I gaze around searching for her as i walk to the now empty queue. I grab a sandwich, water and this chocolate cake. I walked out of line and bumped into a lady. It was Tori. She smiled at me.

"Hi Tris, Your sitting with the dauntless, we divide people according to what they're interested in. There is also Erudite, Candor, Amity and Abnegation."She says pointing to the tables closest to us. Them being the tables filled with the shouting people whom some are jumping over the place. Wow. Sure they seemed cool but why did we need to be split up? Maybe Christina's not in that group. It seems stupid. People can get along even if they're not the same.

"OK thanks,"I reply not wanting to disagree with the school's process when i didn't really know how it works. I walk away and find a table on the outer circle of the group, near the other groups. I start to eat. I take a bite of my sandwich. I watch as a boy with blonde messy hair turn away from the nerd group and start to walk towards this group. Towards me. Figures he doesn't look like a nerd. But why is he coming over to me?

He slung into the seat next to me. Oh no, what am i supposed to do. I want him to leave me alone but 'Hey leave me alone' doesn't sound exactly nice. He turned to me. I just sat there. He opened his mouth then shut it. He turned his head around looking over my shoulder. This is strange.

"Hi-"I say but get interrupted by loud music blaring through the microphones they use to make announcements. It was of a guitar strumming. What on earth is happening? He turned back to me and i realise that he is one of the people from Uriah's and Zeke's singing group. What happened next was one of the strangest things that had ever happened to me. From nowhere he pulls out a microphone. He opened his mouth and starts singing.

(Do do do do do do do do)

He slings his arm around my shoulder. What is happening? He starts making hand gestures. The whole time i look at him my mouth agape.

I always get this funny feeling  
Every time you come around  
It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
Both feet off the ground

He jumps off the stair and kneels down on the floor continuing the song. Seriously, what is going on?

And it's so right but feels so left  
Upside down like I'm losing my head  
Cuz I know where my heart belongs–  
With you again

He suddenly springs to his feet, making me jump. I knew everyone is watching us. But i am too stunned to do anything else but stare at him like he belongs in a madhouse.

So I say hey  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say hey  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night, catch the first flight  
Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay  
It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up  
There's no doubt  
Got me feeling like I'm inside out  
It's funny when I'm here with you  
I wouldn't change a thing

So I say hey  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say hey  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night, catch the first flight  
Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

You got me spinning  
From the moment you walked in the room  
There's nothing I can do but fall for you

Oh you got me like upside down

Oh you got me like upside down

(Hey…)

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
Oh whoa…  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do  
Whoa oh…  
Upside down…  
Do do do do do do do do  
Oh whoa…  
Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
I'm upside down…

He stops dancing and takes a bow. I laugh. This is really strange but rather amusing. I hear laughing at other tables. Then people start clapping and i join in. I get off my seat and walk up to him.

It's strange when it happens. And when i say it i mean mind reading. I think now i have a good reason, i mean i want to know why he just did that. But when it does happen it comes almost naturally. Like i just will myself to do it. The weird thing is when i do it, it's like the whole world freezes. I plunge into his mind. It's funny how people's minds work. It's kind of like google.

_What's your name?_

Will.

_Why did you just sing to me?_

Christina dared me to do it.

_Oh. I'm gonna get her! Why were you at the table of nerds?_

Christina said i had to get my sister to pick the song.

I plunged out again. The world unfreezing.

"Sorry about that, Tris. It was a dare. I'm Will. Come on!"He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to a table. The table had a group of people who were laughing at it. Christina was there. Will pulled me into a seat next to him. I stiffened. Do you know why? Because the smell of death came from the other person next to me. I have been haunted by that smell. The smell of lemon grass and sage.

**A/N: So what do you think?**

** Please review and follow! Thanks for all the support! It really helps me.**

**I bet you all know who it is *winks*. I'm looking forward to hearing your ****response and to the next chapter!**

**Goal: 25 reviews, 15 favourites and 20 follows? Thanks!**

**Peace Out Girl Scout!**

**-S4S**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

"Sorry about that, Tris. It was a dare. I'm Will. Come on!"He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to a table. The table had a group of people who were laughing at it. Christina was there. Will pulled me into a seat next to him. I stiffened. Do you know why? Because the smell of death came from the other person next to me. I have been haunted by that smell. The smell of lemon grass and sage.

**Tris's POV**

I turned my head towards the smell. I was met with him. I could tell it was shadow man. The man from that night. The person who gave me this curse, burden of powers. I can tell from his build. The same wide shoulders and chubby arms making him sit hunch-back. Breath Tris. Act normal. I take a deep breath. I take the seat next to Will and shadow man. Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting next to, Shadow man.

"That wasn't very nice Chris, I'm gonna get you back for that."I say glaring at her. "And I don't mean leaving me in the hall."I say starting to eat my lunch again. I glance over at Shadow man, keen to know who he is. You can't blame me for being curious. He has brown shaggy hair pulled over his chocolate coloured eyes. They look kind not the eyes of my evil shadow man. But then again they don't say, don't judge a book by it's cover for nothing. But then maybe I had got it wrong. Maybe he wasn't Shadow man. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he smelt like death.

"How did you know?! Will did you tell her?"Someone startles me out of my thoughts. I look around the table for the voice that it came from. Obviously it was Christina.

"Calm down Chris, Will didn't tell me. It was just easy to tell it was you."I say in monotone. I mean I'm not completely lying because it was easy to tell. To tell by reading Will's mind. Christina just shrugs her shoulders, buying my excuse.

"Ok, so this is Lynn," She says pointing to a pixie looking girl with a shaven head. She looks bored with me. Well good to know she likes me.(note sarcasm) "Uriah"She says pointing to the boy from music who looks alot like Zeke. "And you've already met me, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Zeke. Then there's Four."She says pointing to a guy i hadn't noticed before. It's him. The guy with the blue eyes. Well he has a name. Well more like a number. He looks uncomfortable with me looking at him. I look away quickly. "Last there is Al"Christina says winking at me, while pointing to Shadow man. Al? The one who was staring at me in math, is Shadow man? It can't be true. But then again why else would he be staring at me? What other reason could there be other than he is recognising me?

"Hey,"I say shoving the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth. I turn to Al. I want to ask him, if he is shadow man. Everyone at the table had gone back to their chatter leaving Al, Four, Lynn and I listening. "Your Al right?"I ask him trying to sound calm and not angry that he could be shadow man. But i don't think it worked. I think he heard the angry tone in my voice. I think he saw the furious look in my eyes. He looked startled at the fury. But then I see a hint of realization. Realization? What did he realize. But i didn't have time to think before he leaned over to my ear. My breath catches as the familiar haunting memory of his breath on my neck. His breath warm, making shivers run through my body like ice cubes.

"Your right Bea,"He whispers. I freeze. So he is shadow man. But why would he just confess like that. Across the table i find Four watching us. He looks... angry? No, not quite. I quickly turn back to Al, my anger rushing back to me. I grab his wrist under the table.

"Leave me alone."I hiss, tightening hand on every syllable. I release when he starts to yelp. The yelp was the the same high squeal. I turn back to the table.

"What's the matter Al? Did you do something bad, did it come back and bite you?"Four growls, glaring at Al. Wait, how does he know? Wow, i thought I was supposed to be smart. How come there is so much i do not know? Al now looks uncomfortable yet angry. Seriously why is everyone angry today? I understand why I'm angry. But them, no. Al suddenly springs out of his seat and storms out of the lunch hall. Everyone looks shocked except Four and me.

"What's his problem?"I ask, trying to sound innocent.

"Who knows? He's been like that ever since we were 14. He used to have outbursts. When he was nearing his 15th birthday he suddenly started acting guiltily like he did something he regrets. Lately he's been better though, back to normal but not the same. We that is until now."Uriah explains. I try to act surprised. Honestly I don't think I'm a great actor but people seem to be buying it recently. Is that what Four was talking about? That he did something bad. Is the thing that he felt guilty for is cursing me? Maybe but that doesn't stop what an awful thing he did to me. I feel some one sit down next to me. I turn to face them. Four? Why is he sitting next to me? He didn't exactly seem keen to meet me.

"Are you Ok?"He asks quietly. I smile at him. Maybe he did know. Maybe Al told him what he did.

"Yeah, he just sort of freaks me out."I joke, starting my cake. He snorts, a smirk appearing on his face. His eyes light up when he smiles. Wow this cake is good! I take a sip of water to wash it down. Little didIi know that i would end up choking. I didn't know that someone had poisoned my drink.

**A/N: How was that? Who do you think did it? Please review, follow and favourite!**

**Goal: 30 reviews? 5 more follows and favourites? Please i love to hear from you, even if it's to tell me what your favourite colour is!**

** Thanks. If you have any questions leave them in the review and i will reply!**

**-S4S**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously**

"Yeah, he just sort of freaks me out." I joke, starting my cake. He snorts; a smirk appearing on his face. His eyes light up when he smiles. Wow this cake is good! I take a sip of water to wash it down. Little did I know that I would end up choking. I didn't know that someone had poisoned my drink.

**Tris's POV**

My lungs feel heavy as I gasp for air. Coughing and spluttering; I hear nothing, like my system is shutting down. As I search the room everything feels like slow motion. I sink to my knees. My heart beating rapidly. It feels like it's about to explode. My vision starts to blur and fade. Is this really the end? I feel warm hands on my back. They felt reassuring.

Someone pulls up my face towards them and washes water down my throat. I feel the cold trickles run through me. My vision refocuses after the burning in my lungs lessen. My hearing comes back in blares. Throbbing loud screams and shouts into my ears. The only thing I register is a guys voice whispering "Be brave Tris." Then it all happens at once. I close my eyes. The screams get louder and people are yelling at me not to close my eyes. But I am stubborn. Then it all goes quiet.

**PAGE BREAK!**

I woke up startled. What is happening? I look around me to find that I'm lying in a corridor. OK, something really strange is going on. It's quite. Maybe everyone's in lessons. How did I get here? I slowly stand up. My head throbbing from a headache. My mouth is dry. I stumble up the hallway, feeling dizzy; I sway from side to side. I recognise the lunch hall doors. I hobble for the handle. Desperate to know what's on the other side. If that was all an unconscious dream, it would explain why the guy, Will sang to me better than the other reason i was given.

But I'm met with nothing. The lunch hall is completely deserted. I turn around slowly and head out the door. This is soo strange. I founder down the rest of the hall and stop outside the French classroom. I peep in through the window on the door. No one. Had they all gone home? I glance at the white plastic clock hanging on the blank wall at the back of the room. 6:03. Shoot, I should be home by now!

I quickly dart down the hall. I suddenly stop when my head becomes heavy. Like it's weight is weighing me down. I crumble to the floor. I feel like the whole world is rotating upside down. I start to hear high pitch screaming. Is someone hurt? I push myself up. But only to collapse back on the ground. I groan from the pain of my head and the high squealing. But it's not a happy girl scream. It's the scream of murder. Adrenaline pumps through my veins, clearing the buzz in my head.

I propel myself up and forward, determined to find the source of the screams. As I get closer to the stairs it becomes louder. A girls voice is shrieking now. Just before the stairs I find a cupboard. Is this where the screams are coming from? If I open this door, what will I be up against? Many doubts run through my head. But only one thought stood clear to me, I have to save the girl. I grab the door handle and shove it open.

What I see is horrifying. I have been in some scary situations before but this is far worse.

My heart is bounding soo hard I feel sick. The air stinks of blood. The deafening screams stop and shuffling and clanging replaces it. In the darkness I can see three hooded figures looming in the corner. I hear a muffled cry coming from below them. I look at their feet to see two figures slumped together. My breath catches. I'm in deep now. I could turn back but they've seen me and they would come after me.

I feel warm hands on my back. I check to see if it was one of them. No, none of them had moved. Then who is behind me? Suddenly the hands fling me into the closet with them. I spin around, rushing for the exit. But it was too late. Who ever had pushed me in here, had locked the door. Who ever they were they wanted me in here. Trapped, with no escape. Except someone who might hear.

I start rapidly banging my fists on the door. "Let me out!" I shout, fear taking over. Tris, you have to stay calm. Maybe chanting that will help. Why did I think someone might hear us. One of the huddle had been screaming for ages. I turn around defeated. I'm suddenly reminded of their presence.

"We've been waiting for you, Tris."Says one of the three figures standing up. As the figure moves closer to me, I step back. What is going to happen? I didn't think about what would happen if I got caught as well. I hit the door. Oh no, please no. They reach their hand out and pull me further into the closet. I thrash about, whimpering in defeat. There seemed no way out from this fate.

I can't recognise any of the figures. As we approach them, the figure holding me thrusts me to the floor. I whimper in pain as the impact of the hard cold floor sinks in. Sparks fly up my arm. I take a deep breath. This can't be the end. I will get out. I prop myself back up but it was too late. The figure that had lead me away from the door was holding on to one of the prisoners. The prisoner screams like they're in pain. A deadly pain. One that they would rather die than live through it. But this is a different scream from before. This time it is most definitely a guy. From the way he is slumping on the floor clutching something, whilst howling. Our captors mean business. I'm no longer certain that I'll get out of this. Well, at least whole.

"Your turn, Tris." The figure whispers. Those words echo around my head as he advances towards me. Lunging something at me.

**A/N: ok so you probably really hate me right now, but please don't kill me or you will never know what happens! Thank you so much for all the feedback i got!**

**Scarlet: I have sworn myself to secrecy but i will just say i have a habit of leading people down a wrong road ;)**

**Livy: sadly a lot goes on behind the scenes in this chapter so hopefully there will be some fourtris soon!**

**AriellaHart: Thank you so much for the long rant about writers being cruel. I'm really sorry you probably hate me again...**

**Anyway i actually do enjoy sitting here while everyone else 'suffers'. Sorry but it would be boring if i ended with a sappy happy ending to each chapter. But i may in the future decide not to torture you..**

**Also Thank you to all the guests, yes, you know who you are!**

**Sorry for the really long authors note but i was thinking in a few weeks (2?) i would take a really short break as i need to write some more and I'm going on holiday. But i promise you it will be really short! So get ready for the before christmas break final! It's going to blow your minds and question everything!**

**Goal: 35 reviews? 25 favourites? 30 follows?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**

From the way he is slumping on the floor clutching something, whilst howling. Our captors mean business. I'm no longer certain that I'll get out of this. Well, at least whole.

"Your turn, Tris" The figure whispers. Those words echo around my head as he advances towards me. Lunging something at me.

**Tris's POV**

I quickly duck. I hear a clang behind me. The metallic blade scraping the ground. The boy's screams only seam to get louder. In the background i hear faint whimpering. The darkness giving me a shield from my captors view, I crawl silently into a far corner. I curl up into a ball. I slow my breathing, making it quieter.

I squint through the darkness, willing my eyes to see where they are. I decide to become invisible so even if they could see me, they won't. My body tingles as the world becomes blurred. That's the side effect of being invisible, your vision becomes less clear.

"Where did she go? I can't believe you missed her!"This voice was a girls, coming from the other side of the room. The girl sounds annoyed, she has a deep voice not like the high screams that came from a girl earlier. Meaning one of my captors is a girl.

"Be quiet Molly!"A guy hissed. This guy sounded different from the other guys' voice i heard. Probably means that my captors are two guys and one girl, the prisoners being, one girl and guy. I use my wall crawling powers and climb the wall to perch on the ceiling. I hope being on the ceiling they won't find me.

"Fine, she wants to play hide and seek. Then we just have to entice her to come out."The other male voice says. I squint harder. I can just make out a shape moving towards another. Then i see everything. It's like someone turned on a green glowing light. What is happening? The others don't seem to notice it as they keep stumbling through the dark. Maybe i have night vision or something? Yeah that's probably it.

I crawl so i'm above them. Now that i have night vision i can see their faces. The leader wears a smirk that could only belong to one person. That person is Peter. As i thought Peter is most likely to be a power hunter. A person who wants to steal all power users and use them for his own selfish reasons. Either side of him stands two figures. One of them is a boy with ginger hair that drapes over his face. On the other side of Peter stands a girl with broad shoulders and short dark hair, who i think is Molly.

"Drew, bring her over here."Peter commands to the other boy, Drew. Drew picks up the whimpering girl on the floor next to the howling boy who is curled up in a ball. The girl looks small and has black slick hair. The girl stumbles after Drew as he yanks her arm. She makes no attempt to escape or deny. Drew brings her over to Peter.

I watch as Peter takes out a knife and holds it to the girls throat. The girl let's off a little whimper. "Come out, Tris. Unless you want Myra to get hurt."Peter sings, flicking the blade. Should i climb down, Myra could get hurt? But if i climb down, i'll most likely get hurt too. Knowing the odds i still jump down from the ceiling, landing on my feet. I'm still invisible and it's dark to him so he can't see me.

"What do you want Peter? I told you to leave me alone."I snarl, my voice echoing in the storage room. I hear a faint click coming from behind me, my only escape root. No one else had heard it.

"I want the world. Only one person can give me that. Come out and i won't hurt Myra."He says glancing around the room, searching for me. Wow, greedy much?

Despite my mind telling me not to i come out from my invisibility shield. I step closer to him. He looks startled that i actually came to him. But i also see in his eyes hatred, greed and... fear? He is afraid of me? I see his fists clench around the handle of the knife. He presses it into her throat more, tears spring to Myra's eyes. I have to save her, somehow.

I take another step towards him. "Stay back or i'll hurt her!" He yells shuffling back. OK, now I've lost it! First he says 'come here i won't hurt her' then he's like ' go away or i'll hurt her'. Jeez, make up your mind!

What happens next surprises all of us. A dark figure, even in my night vision mode strides towards Peter. You can hear the swish of his cloak against the floor boards. Peter obviously hears it too. "Who's there?"He demands pointing his knife out in front of him, still holding Myra in a headlock. Is this shadow man? Al?

All i see is a blur as shadow man charges towards Peter. He jumps him, tackling him to the ground. Myra leaps from his arms and runs in my direction. Molly and Drew try to get shadow man off Peter, but fail. I realise that the closet door is open. Meaning i could run away. But then what would happen to the boy and Myra? I want to know who shadow man is, if it really is Al.

I flatten myself against the wall in case. Shadow man sends a punch to Peters jaw, knocking him out cold. He turns towards Molly and Drew who start to run out the door. He speeds after them and on his way out turns on the lights. My night vision turns off as soon as the lights go on. I see the last flick of his black cape before he dashes around the corner.

I hear a girly whimper. I turn around to find Myra crouched down next to the boy. The boy is still howling. I walk closer. The boy turns over and i see his blonde hair swish as he shakes in pain. Then he uncovers what he's been holding all this time. I find out what Peter did to him and what he would have done to Myra. I see just how far Peter is willing to go to get what he wants. But i'm sure he'll go even further.

**A/N sorry for the late update, i was really busy! Also i was a bit disappointed by the amount of feedback for the last chapter so i was not very keen to update. Anyway 1 more chapter before the christmas break finale! If you didn't read the last AN then i assure you the break is only for two weeks while i go on holiday and write some more.**

**Please review, follow and favourite?**

**I just want to know do you think the blurb for my story is ok or is it off putting to some people?**

**Goal: 40 reviews, 25 favourites and 30 follows?**

**PLEASE!**

**-S4S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Extremely important A/N note at the bottom!**

Previously

I hear a girly whimper. I turn around to find Myra crouched down next to the boy. The boy is still howling. I walk closer. The boy turns over and i see his blonde hair swish as he shakes in pain. Then he uncovers what he's been holding all this time. I find out what Peter did to him and what he would have done to Myra. I see just how far Peter is willing to go to get what he wants. But i'm sure he'll go even further.

Tris's POV

Before me now is a sight no one should ever see. Before me is a boy howling with pain. I can feel his hisses vibrating through the room. But something has happened to him. Something i would never of thought of. "Ed-Edward!"Myra cries as she takes his hand.

The knife has a black leather handle. The blade is shiny at the top near the handle. Near the bottom is thick with blood. The knife is lodged into his eye. I look away, feeling light headed. I can't do any thing for him. I can't help him. I am selfish.

"We need to call an ambulance"I say walking towards Myra and Edward."I don't have my phone it's in my bag in my locker."Myra reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pink cell. I dial in 911** (999). **

"You have reached 911, what's your emergency?"A women on the line spoke. She sounds calm, being this happens alot. It makes me mad that they're people in life who think they can control who dies and who lives. That's a decision no one has the right to make.

"Hello, my friends' been hurt."I say into the phone. Panic rises through me as Edwards howls become louder and sound more agonising.

"How are they hurt?What injuries do they have? Where are -"The line went dead leaving me with a low buzzing sound.

"Hello? Hello!"I shout into the phone. Did they hang up? Why would 911 hang up on someone who needs help? My question is answered as the closet lights switch off. Before i plunge into darkness i catch a glimpse of a black figure entering the room. Maybe Shadow man is back. But he saved us, so what does he want from us?

I turn on my night vision, casting a green glow into the darkness. But i don't see Shadow man. Instead stands a normal figure, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Uriah, is that you?"I call out. My voice trembles. Behind me Edward starts howling again, the pain starting to get too much.

"Tris? What are you doing here? What's that noise?"He asks stepping into the closet. Relief rushes over me. I'm going to be ok. Uriah's here and Peter doesn't want him. Im going to be all right. Edward needs help though.

"Can you turn on the lights?"I ask and he goes over to the light switch. He flicks the switch but nothing happens.

"The powers gone out. Are you ok?"He asks concerned. He squints in the darkness. Even though i haven't known Uriah for long, I feel i can trust him.

"I'm ok. But Edwards not." He seems to look worried. Maybe him and Edward are friends. "Does your cell have service? We need an ambulance."I say as i move towards Edward. I slip my hand into his and rub the back of his hand with my thumb soothingly. He gives out a whimper of pain before tightly squeezing my hand. "Shh, we need to get this knife out of your eye but i think it's best if the paramedics do it."I draw circles on the back of his hand. Behind me Uriah digs in his pocket for awhile before pulling out a silver cell phone.

He squints harder as a burst of light radiates off his phone. His eyes take a second to adjust before a look of disappointment appears on his features.

"No, there's no signal."He sighs defeated. Great, now we can't get him to the hospital easily.

"Fine, you need to take Edward to the car. Myra, you need to go find cell service around school and call for an ambulance."I say giving Edward's hand one last squeeze before getting up and letting go. Myra gives out a sob but nods her head. I don't know why she does this, seeing as it's dark and i wouldn't be able to see her if i was normal. If i was normal i probably wouldn't be in this mess. I could be dead...

Uriah stumbles over to us, using his phone's light to guide him. He reaches Edward and wraps his arms under is back. "Get it out! Get-"Edward started screaming. A cold shiver sweeps through the room. Uriah carries the screaming Edward out of the cupboard, Myra and I follow. We race down the hall and spilt to go down different halls. Myra runs off to find service. I'm about to go down another corridor when i hear someone call my name.

"Tris, where are you going?"Uriah asks looking worried. Edward starts to slump in his arms, his muscles budge from holding Edward. I hadn't noticed before with all the drama but his hair was blowing in a calm wind.

"Uriah where's that wind coming from?"I ask spinning around to find the source. My vision dances and sways. I come to a stop when i spot a fire exit with its door hanging wide open. I turn around. He's gone. I'm alone. Where had he gone? Had he really abandoned me? The cold breeze made me shiver involuntarily. Everything had gone quiet.

"Uriah?"I whispered feeling desperate. But it was no use. I could feel his presence. I slowly turned towards the door. There stood the same figure in black. His long flowing cape drifted in the wind. But something was different. Something had changed.

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel like no one reads this story anymore...**

**A big shout out to Abureylovesthegames!**

**Please review! I feel really unmotivated.**

**Anyway next chapter is the christmas finale. I shall be back after about two weeks.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm thinking of stopping this story as no one is really that interested in it any more...**

**What do you think? If i don't get any arguments the next chapter will be the last as i haven't written anything else. Also i guess no one will ever find out some big surprises...**

**It really upsets me because i actually thought that this story was good... i guess not.**

**Peace Out...**

**-S4S**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Jessica who only started reading it a week ago ;) If you didn't guess she is one of my best friends.**

Previously

"Uriah?"I whispered feeling desperate. But it was no use. I could feel his presence. I slowly turned towards the door. There stood the same figure in black. His long flowing cape drifted in the wind. But something was different. Something had changed.

Tris's POV

My heart pounds in my chest. It feels like a gun's rapid fire. It was just me and him, alone.

Glimpses of videos flash taking over my vision: My friends and i laughing at lunch, a glass towering building, through the doors a lady with blonde bobbed hair smirks evilly. But through all of this there is a warmth standing by my side.

The wind blows creating a tangle of hair that covers my face breaking me out of my trance. What was that? Reality comes crashing back to me. Had i just seen the future? If i had then i will be fine. I will make it out alive. At that moment it feels almost peaceful, like he isn't even there. The shuffling of his feet reminds me of his presents.

In the time that i have zoned out he has moved to stand in front of me. He keeps his distance but it's still too close for comfort.

"Al?" I ask backing away ready to attack at any moment. Shadow man seems to stare at me for a long time, under his hood i bet he's glaring at me. But after all this time i have never known what i've done wrong. My heart seems to leap every second that i stand here, waiting. Waiting for the answer that anyone could guess. Maybe I'm suppose to take his silence as a 'isn't it obvious?!' But then why would he still stay in the shadows, hooded?

"No," a male voice whispers behind me. It was so quiet that i almost didn't hear it. I turn to see a broad shouldered figure with brown greasy hair. It's only then that i notice that, strong smell of lemon grass and sage that has become the familiar scent of shadow man. The figure steps into the light from the shadows, revealing himself.

I gasp. This can not be! Before me stood Al, in his regular clothes.

**\- sit back and let that sink in-**

The world started spinning. Everything i was certain about comes crashing down, leaving my walls down. I stood there virtually naked.

"B-but.. how?!" I panted, my lungs seemed to be failing me. I turned back to shadow man, his posture still radiates confidence. I glance back and forth between Al and Shadow man. How could this be?

"Easy Tris. Your smart, you should work it out."He stood there waiting for me to come to a solution. I cocked one eyebrow up at him, showing him that i am impatient. He huffed in annoyance. I thought back to how this night started but the first thing i remember is waking up in the corridor. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe the reason he was so jittery at lunch was that he was going to poison me! THAT PANSYCAKE! Anger rushes over me. I feel like i'm burning but it only fuels my rage.

"You poisoned me! What else have you done? Were you the one who gave me the mark? I'm guessing since your here, you know about my powers. What are you?" Questions fly at him, every moment that i don't get any answers i become angrier. Why couldn't they all just leave me alone? Why couldn't who ever marked me have chosen the next person who walked by! Shut up Beatrice! Your being selfish. I don't know when i started talking to myself but it's driving me crazy.

"Bea i've done- doing more than just poisoning you, but they're things i'm not proud of. Things i wish i could forget. Yes i gave you the mark but i had to do it... You don't understand! I'm a curser!" With that Al breaks down into tears. For a moment i let my guard down. I feel sympathy to the person who ruined my life. Suddenly i'm disgusted by myself. He _ruined_ your life Tris. I'll count to three then I will go back to hating him.

_One_

I think back to that night. Everything seemed so clear now.

_Two_

But then who was this standing in front of me, dressed as shadow man?

_Three_

I take a deep breath. Al was still weeping on the floor like a baby. Wow, that's a funny image.

"Get up."My voice is firm but not angry. It's calm. It reminds me of my mother's, she always knows what to do. She is so selfless. Al's head looks up at me, his eyes shimmering with tears. This is where my mother would let her guard down. But i do not. That is the difference between us.

"Please Bea I-"

"Don't call me that!"I shout slapping his cheek. I'm startled by my actions. I don't ever remember deciding to slap Al. He gives out a small girly whimper. A different whimper than that night.

Flashback

_Then i realize . It's not a wall. It's a man. The shadow man again, in his same black attire making him go unseen from a distance._

_He goes to grab my hand, but i bite it making him groan, his voice sounding deeper than before. I quickly sprint off._

_End of flashback_

I turn to shadow man, everything becoming clear.

"You were there that night. You were both there. I just thought you were the same person. You tried to take my hand that night. You saved me now, why?"I push. This was all so confusing!

Shadow man just kept staring blankly at me. This infuriates me.

"Because his objectives are different from mine." It's only now that i realise the sobs have faded. I turn to Al. He now has big bags under his eyes from crying. I can see a pink blush spread across one cheek from where i slapped him. The stillness in the room was unbearable.

"How so?"I ask, making him stand.

"Well, I'm working for someone, the person who cursed me. When someone is cursed they always have to do what the curser says. But not you. You defy the system. My objective is to do what my master says so. His are completely different. He has no master."Al says gazing at shadow man. This seems to make shadow man uneasy.

Suddenly there is a huge crash. The sound of glass breaking fills my ears. I hear faint muttering as footsteps come down the hall. The doors fly open. There stands Uriah with a baseball bat held ready above his head.

"You-"He was cut off by himself lunging at Al. He started swinging the bat, throwing punches and sending kicks in Al's direction. I stand there shocked. I hear Al howl in pain when the bat connects with his gut. I snap.

"Uriah!"I push him off Al using my super strength. He lands on his butt on the floor. He sits there breathing heavily.

"I don't know what happened to you man! We used to be friends! Now your dragging me places and locking me in closets! I know you poisoned Tris!"He bellows at Al. I can see the rage in his eyes.

"Yes but there is something Tris is not being honest about. Go on, tell him Tris."Al smirks. Oh no, this was part of his plan.

"Shut up! Stop trying to pin the blame on someone else! He's lying, right Tris!"Uriah screams at Al. It breaks my heart to know that he has so much faith in me, but really Al is right. I turn away from him. Then i remember.

"Tris...? Is he right?"Uriah's voice comes out muffled.

There was someone else in this room. I can feel their presence missing.

Shadow man.

What a surprise! (note sarcasm) He was always running. But i know he'll be back. He always comes back. Even when i least expect it. Next time i'll be ready.

"You need to tell him Tris."Al's voice pounds through my head. I feel like i'm at disco Al.

_That maybe Al, but i need answers. Like who is your master and what do they want?_

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as i enjoyed writing it! Ok so that was the christmas finale! I will be back in either two or three weeks. Please be patient. I'm going on holiday and will be writing more chapters.**

**Please review, follow and favourite! Please give me feedback! Also give me guesses of how you think shadow man is, maybe Uriah? Someone evil?**


	12. Chapter 12

Previously

"You need to tell him Tris."Al's voice pounds through my head. I feel like i'm at disco Al.

That maybe Al, but i need answers. Like who is your master and what do they want?

Chapter 12

I lie there. The peaceful meadow calm and happy, nothing like a few days ago. The birds chirp from trees surrounding. The sun makes a warm glow.

But then I realise. This is not a meadow.

My bedroom is eerily still. The window has been left open but it's rather hot today.

I suppose I should tell you what happened. But the truth is it's too painful to remember. But I have moments firmly engraved in my mind.

FLASHBACK

"You need to tell him Tris"Al booms at me. Shadow man was gone. He was always creating trouble for me. A hurricane's after mass.

Wait a second.

Wasn't it Al who had cursed me!

"No Al, I owe no explanation. It is you, who does." I spit at him. Uriah seems confused for a second then a flash of realisation as his eyes widen.

"Yeah, why did you poison Tris?"Uriah glares at him. I waited. Waiting for the answer I knew wouldn't come. It's like taking a test you know you failed but still hope to get a good grade. It only brings misery. But that's what's surprising.

I blink for a few seconds.

Is this really real?

How could this happen?

In a moment Al had vanished. I gazed around searching the hall. I thought he had no power of his own, only to curse...

PAGE BREAK

Uriah and I walked down the road. Torrents of rain fall sheet upon sheet. The weather matched my mood, I am completely miserable. I keep my eyes on the pavement, avoiding Uriah's gaze. You may be thinking, don't you have that car of yours? I do but I needed to clear my head. Uriah had insisted on walking too.

I didn't see the puddle as I tripped over a crack and fell. This is when I truly break. I can hear my heart shattering into pieces. Why me?

I feel arms wrap around me, helping me up. I send a search party for the shattered red pumping glass, that is my heart. It is not to be found.

"Life has a way of kicking us when we're down. And just when we think we can't fall any lower, we get kicked again."I say smiling weakly at him, tears are on the verge of a water fall. I know if I let one fall, more will come.

"That's what friends are for. Friends pick you up even when no one else has noticed you've fallen." Uriah slings an arm over my shoulder. I breathe in the moment. Everything is manic but he keeps me calm. He's like an air freshener. In that moment he had given me back my heart. In it's absent it had become stronger. **(Just so you don't get confused the heart thing is metaphorical. i can be confusing sometimes...)**

"Thank you. I-I know I should tell you-" I start but Uriah interrupts.

"No, not right now. You can tell me when your ready."Uriah says firmly, concern written all over his face. I'm blessed to have him as a friend.

We carry on walking and turn down the main high street road. All the shops are closed leaving the odd window light on. We pass the Chinese take away where i remember going a few times with Susan behind our parents' backs.

We walk for a few more minutes before Uriah stops. He stops outside a large cottage style house that's squeezed in between two other homes.

"This is my house. Do you need me to walk you to yours?"Uriah asks taking a step closer towards me.

"Your sweet, thank you. But no, thank you. I can look after myself."I smile at him. I look up into his eyes. They're a chocolate brown colour, not a deep blue. WOW! Where did that come from?

"I don't doubt you can't. It's for me to know your safe. It's the rest of the world that I don't trust to look after you." Uriah reaches for my hand and clasps it in front of my chest. My breath hitches as he comes closer. I feel something placed in my hand. Something small and crumpled. He let's go after awhile. He tucks a strand of my long, blond hair behind my ears. He searches my eyes for something then breaks away.

"See ya Trissy!"Uriah shouts walking up the pathway to his front door.

"Bye Uri!"I shout back. I see his figure retreat into his house. I sigh. Sticking my hands in my pockets. Then I remember what he left in my hand. I pull it out of my pocket. It's a ripped piece of paper out of a note book. I open it and read.

08906 000000** (random number)**

Call me if you ever feel alone.

Or need a body guard...

I'll be there for whatever you need.

But we really need to talk.

-Four

Then scribbled underneath is:

08906 555555 **(another random number)**

-Uri

;)

I stare at the note. A warm feeling builds in my stomach but there is something missing. Somethings wrong. I can't help but feel that someone else should have given me this. No, I wish someone else had given me this. More specifically Four himself.

END OF FLASH BACK

I haven't gone to school for the rest of the week. I dread the time when Uri starts asking questions. To be honest I've avoided all my friends. But that's going to change. If I want to finish this thing I'm going to need somebody by my side. I've just got to decide who. If I ever want to take down Al's boss and whatever they're planing, I'm going to need to become divergent.

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you all had a happy Christmas and new year! Sorry I'm late updating but I've been so busy lately and when I do have time, I don't feel like writing. The only thing that pushed to write was my friend bugged me to update.**

**Please review, follow and favourite!**

**Q: who do you think shadow man is? Oh and did you like the little chemistry going on between Uri and Tris?! I know i did! ~hides behind screen while angry fangirls or fanboys punch their device~ Don't worry FourTris is my second OTP. Ok calm down yes, second. It's also joint second but you don't need to know that…**

**And i'll have you know Uri and Tris is not on my favourite couples, i just think they would be cute together. Just remember in the book they have a flirty relationship even though Tris didn't mention or notice it, I totally did. My friend would say it's because i'm the love guru! Lol i bet you hate me right now… I'm just going to shut up...**

**If you haven't already watch the insurgent trailer! Tell me your thoughts! I think it looks cool but they've changed it a lot. Maybe it's better so that certain people won't die later on...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**

I haven't gone to school for the rest of the week. I dread the time when Uri starts asking questions. To be honest I've avoided all my friends. But that's going to change. If I want to finish this thing I'm going to need somebody by my side. I've just got to decide who. If I ever want to take down Al's boss and whatever they're planing, I'm going to need to become divergent.

**BTW i wanted to get something clear this is not going to be a UriTris fanfic because i prefer fourtris. Uri and Tris would be cute but no. Just no. Just like Christina and Four. It's just wrong. Although for some strange reason i like Tris and Zeke...**

**Four's POV (Yes i know! I decided to give it a go. Although it irritates me that Four and Tris are so alike because veronica roth wrote both. I THINK THAT IS NO EXCUSE! Sorry if i fail!)**

I pull into the school's parking lot. My head pounding. Come on Four, pull it together, not much longer! I hit the steering wheel in frustration. I run my fingers over my temples, massing them.

Why did she mess with my head so much?

Oh i don't know maybe because you know she's different!

Quiet! I've had enough arguing with myself.

I huff in annoyance. She hasn't come to school for a week and i was getting worried. Uriah won't tell me anything, only that he gave her my note. I slap my head.

That's what you did Four. You scared her away!

Be quiet!

I hop out of my car, swinging the door of my beat up truck open. I sling my 'man bag' as Christina calls it over my shoulder. Personally i don't care what you would call it. It's a bag. It carries books.

I slam the door closed and hear a toot as a cherry red ferrari pulls into the spot two spaces away. I casually lean against the trunk of my truck watching them park. After that it all happen like one of those cheesy moments in a film where it happens in slow motion.

The shining door unlocks to a gateway of heaven. No i'm not obsessed with cars, just a girl. First i see her foot, the small feet of a goddess. That's what she is to me. Didn't she know what we were? No. I would have to tell her, but not yet. Then her face shines like the sun, her stray golden locks frame her face while the rest is in a pony tail. The rest of her gets out the car slowly. I forget all about the drama that she didn't know. I would focus on getting us to that point.

I strolled towards her, she still seemed to be going in slow motion. A small smile appeared on her face as i stood in front of her. I took her bag from her, slinging it around my shoulder along with my bag. Her smiles contagious.

"Hello? Earth to Four!"Tris snaps me back to reality with her fingers. Oh wait, i was already in reality. I would say something about her is mesmerising. I know it sounds like child's play with fairy tale endings, but i deserve a fairy tale ending after all i've been through. The world i live in is haunted by lurking creatures disguised as normal people. But they are monsters.

My own_ father_ is a monster.

Driven and stimulated by the power of alcohol. His mind is controlled by hurt and anger of my mother dying on him. Little does he know that he's died on me as well. I'm alone in this world. But i am more than a mere mortal.

I'm never shocked when people let me down nowadays. I just hate the fact that i put myself in the position to be let down in the first place.

"Sorry i didn't get much sleep last night." I said playing with the straps of her bag. "Every time i close my eyes i feel like there's something about to happen." It's true. I probably looked terrible because of it. I probably had bags under my eyes and looked like a ghost. It was true, i had been worried for her sake. She had been missing from school for a week and i hadn't heard from her. Ok, it probably sounds like i'm over reacting because i only met her a week ago...

But Tris and i go way back and further in the future.

_I know i couldn't sleep either._ The voice came from inside my head. Wait was she using telepathy? She had that power?

_I was worrying about you, you know._ I replied. I watched as her eyes grew in shock then she looked at me.

_Your one too? Like a power thingy person? I was never told what they were called because i was cursed with my powers. _

_We're know as divergents. __I know. Al's done it before. That's who cursed you right? I sensed you were one of us from the __beginning. I was born with my powers. You should stay away from Al he's bad news._

_I can trust you, right? _Her voice came across almost like a broken whimper. It made my heart ache.

_Of course. We're in this together._

_What's this?_

_I think we both know Tris, that there is something bad going on. We've both felt it. _

_Yeah your right. Let's talk at lunch. Class is starting soon. _With that she broke the connection. My world tumbling into darkness. Had she felt it too? The electricity and sparks that flew between us. But i don't think she would know what a normal conversation with a divergent was. That's what made my heart sink, the fact that she didn't know that at birth we were destined to be together. She's my shadowfinder. That one that finds all my flaws and helps with them or otherwise puts up with them. I shall do the same for her. Shadowfinder's bring out the best in each other.

It's written in the stars that together, we are more powerful.

I promise to myself that if anyone else ever touches a hair on her head i will make them pay.

But she doesn't know that. She doesn't know i'm in love with her and always have been. She doesn't know that deep down, she loves me too.

**A/N: Ok i _think _i did justice to Four. I don't know. Tell me how you think i did. I just thought you should know more of what's going on. Tris maybe smart but she doesn't know much about my world of divergent. Plus i got bored of writing it from her perspective. For my taste she's not mysterious enough. I would love to write in shadow mans POV but it might give away who it is. Yes that's right I do know who it is, so the people who have been saying i don't prepare to be wowzered!**

**Oh by the way anyone who's following me on wattpad, I forgot my password and then they wouldn't send me an email. But no worries, i made a new account! It's called LegallyLies. I'm also writing a story that's not divergent related but i would still appreciate the support if you would read it. I'll make an announcement when i publish the first chapter. Here's the blurb if your interested. It's slightly more graphic than this story so stop reading if you get scared easily.**

* * *

**Contains a slight horror content due to topic and murder. Maybe inappropriate for younger readers (roughly 13+ just warning) read if you dare. **

**The wind blew, swirling leaves dance across the park. I shouldn't have come here. Mckenzie wasn't to be found. I should walk away, but my feet stayed firmly planted. **

**"I know who you are. Your friends' waiting." His green eyes pierce my skin, sending chills down my spine. His jet black hair is spiked up like turrets. The hood of his jacket is slung lazily over his head. His hands are stuffed into his pockets and he stands towering over me. An abandoned castle that ceased to exist, except i knew he was there. **

**"Jennifer, i'm an impatient master. I see no reason why we should wonder in the darkest depths of the night. Come, now."He smirked, it was sadistic and twisted. Master? He was no such thing! But he was wrong. I would do anything for Mckenzie, but something told me it was too late to save her.**

** I was just about to turn and run, flying free of what was a psychopath that i didn't want to be involved with. But it was too late. He had lunged at me, once i had started to move. He covered my mouth with a gag which i'm guessing was in his pocket. He held me in head lock. The only thing in my head was 'I'm going to die'.**

** Jennifer Hale doesn't know what's happened to her best friend Mckenzie. But she know she's stuck with no escape, the only way out is to let go of who she is and become someone else. Her captor carries a twisted personality and a thirst for revenge. But for what? But to betray herself she would have to swallow herself whole. Something Jen's not prepared to do. But she's not alone in the cellar of his house. Something lurks in the shadows threatening to devour the country.**

* * *

**Thanks! Please follow, favourite and review!**

**64 review until the next chapter.**


End file.
